Can't Beat 'Em Join 'Em
by heyyheyyheyyheyy
Summary: Bella Swan isn't like everyone else. Her beauty and personality caused one to hang, so in effort to change her life style, she moved back to Forks, with her father. Along the way she met her old friends again, and maybe will even find love. She decided to join 'em since she couldn't beat 'em. R&R everybody! Better than it sounds.


**Umm, hi guys. This is my first ever fanfic for twilight, so please don't hate, just appreciate. Follow my R&R rule. So, yeahh enjoy the fanfiction, oh and believe me this is a different type of story, not at all like the ones you guys read so umm enjoy.**

**Summary: Bella Swan isn't like everyone else. Her beauty and personality caused one to hang, so in effort to change her life style, she moved back to Forks, with her father. Along the way she met her old friends again, and maybe will even find love. She decided to join 'em since she couldn't beat 'em. R&R everybody!**

Moving

BPOV

It has been months since Jacob died. His cause, suicide. We all missed him an awful lot, but everyone knew I was the reason of his suicide.

He was in love with me and I didn't even notice him. He hung himself in his closet, only to be found by his sister Rebecca.

It was enough that she already despised me, but now she has a real reason to hate me. I've always beaten myself for Jake's death.

The first few days didn't go so well. I was always throwing up and was crying. After a few weeks I got more accustomed to the fact that Jake wasn't going to be around anymore.

At least I didn't kill him right, I mean think positive.

_Yeah, yeah damn you Bella._

Stupid voice.

So being the coward I was, I arranged a flight to Seattle to live with my father, Charlie. My plan was to live in forks until I finish high school.

I only had a few things to look forward to. I couldn't wait until I saw my friends again. When I was 12 and anytime younger, my father was never home so I enrolled myself in the local school camp.

There I made friends that I still keep in touch with till this day. Also I had friends that I knew since I was a toddler. Their names, I believe were Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward.

Alice was a pixie back then and according to the facebook picturs of her now, she still is. Rosalie is still the gorgeous blonde that she always was. Jasper was Rosalie's twin brother, and was the calm one who would keep everyone under control, but all the same he was great friend.

Emmett was big and burly now just as before, also according to Facebook. He was like my protector when I was younger. He would always treat me like I was his baby sister. Edward was like my best friend. He was always nice to me. We text almost every day and says that the rest of the Cullen's were very excited to see me.

The plane ride gave me time to think. I thought about how my life would be in Forks. Maybe some of the guilt will wear off and some of the weight will fall off my shoulders. When I spotted Charlie we made our fair greetings and went on to get the luggage.

When we got into the cruiser, we had a long time to talk. We talked about how my life was in Arizona and how my mother, Renée, was doing.

When we got to the house, all of the memories flooded back. When we were little and we always played in the back yard ad swung on the swings.

We went inside the house and I unpacked about half of what I brought with me. I oovooed my old camp friends and we decided that we would meet up in half an hour at my place.

"Bella I forgot to tell you that I invited the Cullen's over for dinner that I bought from the local diner," Charlie yelled.

"Ok, dad but when will they be here because I wanted to meet up with some old friends?" I asked a little too loud.

"They'll be here in 45 minutes, Bella so you could go hang out with your friends for about half an hour, ok"

"Ok dad," I said without a complaint because that was all the time I needed.

My friends were outside so I quickly grabbed my varsity jacket put on my Jordan's and got my Rayban glasses.

The crew consisted of Deniel, Jason, Danny, Steven, Alen, Greg, Veronika, Vicky, Alice and I.

"Oh my god I missed you guys so much," was the first thing I told them.

We exchanged our hellos and hugs and kisses on the cheeks and especially all of the I miss you remarks. We did what any normal teenagers would do and headed to the grocery store.

15 minutes and 10 monsters and a billion powdered doughnuts later we headed to the park. We lie down and put our foods aside.

First we lay down like an interlocked puzzle. Then we laid down on each other. We started walking back to my house with our monster energy drinks and doughnuts in time for dinner with the Cullen's and I quickly grabbed about say 5 Starbuck's frappuccino glass bottles for the coming mornings.

Just when we were at my house, I noticed what looked like the Cullen's car, but it was quite small for a family of 7. I quickly shooed me friends off after a round of goodbyes and hugs. I finished and quickly disposed of me drink and doughnut.

As I welcomed the Cullen's into the house I was given a warm comforting hug from Esme, a nice grin from Carlisle and one huge bear hug from the both of Alice and Rosalie.

"oh, bella we missed you so much," said both of them in unison.

"I missed you too guys, oh and am I just imagining things or are your brothers not here?"

As we walked in to the house and went to sit down at the table which was set up with food and plates, Esme answered my question.

"Emmett was not smart enough to fill the jeep with gas when he knew he would ride in it with the boys, but they will be here in maybe 10 minutes,"

We started to eat and mad small talk when all of the sudden Emmett or at least I think it was Emmett burst through the door and gave me the biggest hug ever. I mean literally he was squishing me.

"Nice to see you to Emmett," I said in an out of breath tone.

"Aww, Bellsy we've missed you so much, and so has Eddie here,"

"I told you not to call me Eddie anymore," Edward said as he chuckled and came up to give me a hug.

I enjoyed Edwards warmth and presence and was quite comfortable

_Why are you thinking this, Bella?_

Oh shut up.

Jasper came up to give me one of his famous hugs too. I missed them all too much.

"It's been too long, hasn't it?" Carlisle said.

"Yepp," jasper and Edward


End file.
